


The Murder of Wendy

by Boboprooo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: Bae Joohyun was just another normal person until she knew Seungwan, her eerily new batch-mate, who looked exactly the same with the popular child actress Son Wendy that was found dead in her own home at the age of 19.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Murder of Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun sat on her usual seat, simply staring at the window, yet it felt odd for her to even be here.

Outside the window, the sun was about to set, its yellow-orange rays beginning to go down for it to sleep for the day, while the leaves were dancing with the wind simultaneously. Joohyun sat on her usual seat, simply staring at the window, yet it felt odd for her to even be _here_. There’s something in her mind that screamed that she shouldn’t be here – she’s not even sure how she came here, her head was still buzzing and its prickling sensation had not been a big help for her. 

She heavily sighed and rested her head on her table, closing her eyes and hoping for the ache in her head to subdue, the voice of her professor and batch-mates fading in the background. Upon resting, she heard her batch-mates whispering when their professor said her good bye. 

_ “I heard the new student looks just like her.” _

_ “Seriously, that’s pretty creepy.” _

_ “Maybe, it’s her doppelganger and that’s why she died.” _

_ “Have you guys seen her? Maybe the students were just circulating rumors or even exaggerating about her looks. It’s impossible to look exactly the same!” _

_ “I saw her heading out after talking to the department’s president and she looks exactly like her.” _

_ “Woah, seriously?! That’s freaky!” _

“Babe, are you okay?” asked a familiar voice as she moved her head upwards to see the person. It was Seulgi, her childhood friend. 

_ Why is she calling me babe though? _

“Oh. Hello, Seul,” she began, eyes fluttering and hands resting on her table, “I should be asking you that question – are you okay?” she countered back with a slight chuckle, headache still not leaving.

Seulgi laughed good-naturedly, “Babe, why are you asking me that? I just came to pick you up of course. Isn’t this your last period too?”

Footsteps were heard as the students started to go outside, still continuing to chatter about the new student. With the students going outside, the metallic creaking of chair to the floor was producing irritating sounds. Joohyun held her head with both hands, “Why do you keep calling me babe? Sooyoung’s gonna be pissed off with your little scheme to make her jealous.” She looked outside the door, finding a familiar tall girl that she failed to see. Then, she looked directly at her friend’s face, confusion plastered all over it. Seulgi inched closer to Joohyun, holding atop her hands that was holding her head.

“Joohyun, are you really okay?” she asked again, voice sounding worried. “I don’t know any Sooyoung and I’m calling you ‘babe’ because we’ve been dating since high school,” she explained, worried eyes looking directly at her. 

Joohyun’s head kept drumming and the background noises becoming more prominent. _There’s two Seulgi?_ The last thing she knew was that Seulgi’s voice boomed with help.

;

_ Joohyun, wake up. _

_ Joohyun, wake up. _

_ Joohyun, wake up. _

A familiar voice rang in her head, she twitched her eyes, feeling her body getting warmer.

She woke up in her bed, the blinding lights and familiar turquoise color of her bedroom wall greeting her presence. Eventually realizing that someone’s holding her hands, which happened to be Seulgi, her supposed _girlfriend_ as what she explained a while ago. The slamming sensation of her head beginning again with a new wave that she ended up screaming, Seulgi was quick enough to snap out from slumber as she shouted for Yeri to get some medicine, while she enveloped her tightly, rubbing her shoulders soothingly to at least keep her calm.

The memories came back to her like a grenade, its impact was painful and a big revelation for her. Her friend Seulgi was really her girlfriend and there’s no Sooyoung in the picture. _Who was even Sooyoung?_ A tall girl without a face, something she came up with in her own head – she guessed it’s just a figment of her imagination, the school stress taking a toll on her body.

Her door creaked open, a head popping slowly – behind the door was her younger sister, appalled and worried at her screaming. Seulgi sadly smiled at her and Yeri came in, slowly and quietly closing the door, holding a glass of water. She slipped her hand on her left pocket, getting the medicine hidden on it and gave it to Seulgi.

Yeri drifted her eyes back to her older sister, eyes glistening with worry. “Unnie, I think you should go to the doctor,” she expressed as Seulgi gave the medicine for Joohyun to drink, which she accepted and drunk the water to swallow it. She gave her sister a small smile, “No need Yerim-ah, I’ll be fine. It’s just a simple headache.”

Yeri didn’t looked convinced, head shaking with a ‘no’. “Seulgi unnie told me that you even forgot she’s your girlfriend,” she sat at the edge of her bed, sitting beside her, “and as much as I want to barf whenever you guys are getting pda, I much prefer it than you forgetting Seulgi-unnie as your girlfriend. Maybe, it has something to do with the brain unnie and you should go to a doctor for check-up because brain means ‘serious’. Also, as much as I like calling you ‘grandma’ for not knowing a lot of millennial things, I don’t want you to forget me– _us_ in the future unnie.” She held Joohyun’s hands, eyes burning and quivering with her mouth twitching, keeping her tears at bay.

Joohyun’s aware that her younger sister was a devil incarnate, but she’s also aware that she’s a good person – a good sister to her when it came to serious matters and she’s grateful for her to perfectly balance her childish antics and mature self in terms of situations like this. She squeezed her hand slightly, her other hand reaching out for her girlfriend’s hand as she gave it faint squeeze, head turning back and forth to the two girl’s she love. 

“I swear, it’s just a headache,” she began, eyes drifting to Seulgi, “and I’m so sorry for forgetting about you, Seul. I gotta admit, my memories are a bit fuzzy, but they’re all back now. No worries.” She leaned closer and gave her a peck on her lips. Seulgi looking convinced, uneasiness to what happened a while ago slowly disappearing in her nerves. Joohyun’s aching head vanishing away as the pain reliever drug did its job inside her body. It was quick enough in her judgment, too quick – she’s not complaining though, when her head had became lighter with the medicine intake.

“Ugh,” Yeri barfed, voice dripping with disgust. “I guess you’re really fine now when you’re kissing each other again.” Her eyes filled with relief that everything’s back to normal. She stood up, eyes not leaving on her sister. “I’m glad you’re back to normal _grandma_ ,” she teased as she started walking towards the door. The door opening, right foot already outside, yet she turned her head to look at her sister. “Seriously though, just tell us unnie whenever the pain is too much too handle and let’s go the doctor. _Mom and dad had already approved of it_ ,” she stated with fixation of the notion in her mind before heading outside and closing the door. Joohyun hadn’t met her parents for a while and it seemed that Yeri had done the talking already, which meant that she really would be sent in the hospital when another headache would appear in the future.

Everything about this day looked weirdly enough for Joohyun, but as her memory lane came back _right_ on track, she’s sure that everything’s going to be fine in the future. More importantly, she’s got valuable people besides her – with her girlfriend’s presence always on call, her sister’s love showed in a unique way and her parent’s invisible care forever present. 

She’s going to be just fine. 

She would be. 

She had to be – for the people she loved dearly.


End file.
